


strawberry cake

by somewherenorth



Series: black tea and sweet things [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Food Kink, Kinda, Light-Hearted, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, canonverse, eruri - Freeform, softcore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23919727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somewherenorth/pseuds/somewherenorth
Summary: one evening in late august, levi brings erwin a strawberry cake
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Series: black tea and sweet things [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1685179
Comments: 10
Kudos: 66





	strawberry cake

A sweet evening ends a sweet day. Levi is partial to these long, careless afternoons and the way they seem to stretch into forever. For the whole day windows in the barracks have hung open on their creaky hinges, letting in the warm breeze as soldiers lazed listless in the inertia of the summertime, idle with the lethargy of a muggy afternoon. Even irascible, crotchety little Levi finds himself thankful for the fair weather.

When Levi wanders into Erwin’s quarters that evening, bearing tea and a small, fancy strawberry cake he’d bought from a little bakery in Sina the day before, he finds Erwin sat dutifully at his desk, working as the other soldiers lie idle in the grounds or ride into nearby towns for an evening at the pub. Summer air drifts thick and viscous in his office, laden with the sticky scents of wildgrass and magnolia blowing in off the meadows. Dust hangs in the vestiges of the sunlight, stained rich-red and regal. 

Erwin looks up as Levi approaches, hair burnished double-gold in the setting sun. 

“Ah, Levi. Good to see you.” 

“Evening, Erwin,” Levi says briskly, “still doing the damn paperwork?” 

“Well, it isn’t going to do itself.” Erwin leans back and stretches, sighing deeply. 

“Not wrong,” Levi gruffs, setting the plate of cake and cream down on the half-dry reports, “here.” 

“What’s this?” Erwin stares down at the plate as if he were genuinely surprised. 

Levi feels a hot flush of pride at the idea. 

“The fuck does it look like? A cake.” 

“Thank you, Levi. That’s lovely.” 

Levi tuts and rolls his eyes, taking a sip of his tea. _He_ drinks his bitter black tea and _Erwin_ eats his sweet things – that's how it is. Sometimes Levi chides Erwin when he catches him - _you’ll get fat_ or _that shit isn’t good for you_ or _you’ll rot your teeth_ \- but most of the time he can’t find the heart. Let the man have his pastries, Levi thinks. Erwin’s life is bitter enough, Levi knows he needs whatever little sweetness he can find. 

He watches with his usual doleful gaze as Erwin takes his first bite. 

“Well? How is it? I got that shit from Sina, it had better be good,” Levi grumbles, sitting down heavily opposite Erwin. 

“From Sina?” 

“Mm-hmm,” Levi says distractedly, “took a damn while, too.” 

He looks up when Erwin turns his gaze from the paperwork to Levi’s face, startled for the briefest of moments at the sudden ardour in Erwin’s eyes. Erwin has a knack for the unpredictable. A wicked shudder rips its way up Levi’s spine as ember-eyed Erwin, stark against the sunset, gets to his feet and strides around the desk. Levi stands to meet him. For a moment the air crackles between them, alive with something Levi doesn’t care to name. 

“Do you want to try?” 

Levi shakes his head, “I bought that cake for _you_.” 

“From Sina...” Erwin murmurs, trailing off and looking at the fancy little cake, garnished with a strawberry and a dainty pile of clotted cream, then back at Levi again. 

“ _Yes_ ,” Levi says, now irate, “I’ve fucking said.” 

Without further word, Erwin takes a thick clump of cream on his thumb and reaches out to smear it over Levi’s bottom lip. His tongue follows his thumb in one fell swoop and, instinctively, Levi parts his lips for Erwin’s tongue, tasting a faint remnant of whatever smoky stew they’d eaten for supper that afternoon. Levi stands stiffly as Erwin laps at his mouth and a honeyed throb of arousal catches him unawares, unsuspecting in the open like a stag in a clearing, about to be shot, skinned, and devoured. 

“Freak,” Levi manages to mutter once Erwin’s stood back. 

“Is that so?” Erwin quirks an eyebrow incredulously, cupping the front of Levi’s trousers and giving his half-hard cock a squeeze. 

At that, Levi huffs and lunges upward, catching Erwin’s lips roughly in an answering kiss and shoving him back into the desk. He surges like floodwater, dark and swirling, and he feels Erwin relenting, if momentarily. Erwin turns his head and hunches to reach Levi, leaving a trail of dark, strawberry bites along his jaw, bowing to graze his teeth down his neck. Levi purrs, basking in Erwin’s undivided attention, and stands obediently to let Erwin take his time with the buttons, parting his shirt with a touch that’s almost solemn as he slips it from Levi’s shoulders. 

“Sit down, love,” Erwin murmurs, nuzzling into the crook of Levi’s neck. 

Erwin’s lips are silken-smooth against the hollow of Levi’s throat. The touch has Levi thrumming, anticipating, heart pounding like hooves at full tilt, and Levi yields to it, capitulating as if they were on the battlefield or navigating one of Erwin’s damned fundraisers. Nothing feels so natural as to give to Erwin’s wants. He flops heavy into the chair, head resting back and eyes fixed on Erwin. 

Erwin kneels then, reverent, between Levi’s spread legs, giving him the most resplendent of smiles before he leans over to nuzzle into the dark thatch of hair dusting Levi’s chest. Levi sets his jaw and grits his teeth, barely keeping himself from whining or shoving back against Erwin. A deep, dusky blush licks its way up Levi’s pale chest, burning away his pallor in a blaze of arousal. 

Erwin blindly fumbles behind him for more cream, smudging a dab onto each dark nipple. Levi’s breath hitches, catching in his chest when Erwin slowly, slowly, laps up the cream. Levi’s nipples harden under Erwin’s warm, firm tongue, every muscle in Levi’s body pulled taut; it takes all Levi has not to squirm. 

"Delicious,” Erwin coos, dragging his tongue over Levi’s nipple again though the cream is long gone, “so sweet.” 

“Shut your mouth,” Levi huffs, digging his nails into Erwin’s neck, leaving little marks in the skin. 

“My sweetheart,” Erwin continues, turning his head to blow a raspberry on Levi’s stomach. 

“Erwin,” Levi groans, giving in and wriggling against Erwin’s satin lips, “I will kill you.” 

“Sure you will, love,” Erwin hums, dragging his nose down into the whorls of dark hair curling at Levi’s navel. 

He mouths and bites at Levi’s scar-marred skin while he busies himself undoing Levi’s fly and shoving his breeches down his thighs. Levi mutters a curse under his breath as Erwin works, hands gripping white-knuckle at Erwin’s shoulders. His cock bobs hard and twitching now, flushed deep red and prodding tenaciously against Erwin’s collarbones. Each brush has Levi biting his tongue and catching his breath in his throat. 

Erwin draws back only to gather more cream over his fore and middle fingers and returns to spread it over Levi’s balls. He licks and sucks at each of Levi’s balls in turn, mouthing at the loose, velvet skin. Levi’s thighs flex and tremble with the effort of staying put under Erwin’s attention, his sac swollen heavy and carnation pink on Erwin’s lips. He gives shaky sighs now, almost groans in the back of his throat when Erwin’s hands press purple bruises into the ivory skin on the insides of his thighs. Already Levi's already anticipating the sickly-sweet ache he’ll feel there afterwards. 

Finally, Erwin anoints the head of Levi’s cock with the last glob of cream. An obscene thread of moisture weeps onto Erwin’s collar as he does, wetting the fine cotton. Levi just stares, lips parted as he takes deep, slow breaths. The arousal is an ache now, down in his bones and in every strand of his hair, each inch of him yearns for Erwin. His cock bobs under Erwin’s gaze, flushed deep rosy red. Finally, merciful as ever, Erwin stoops to sweep the cream away with his tongue, three firm licks, and takes Levi’s cock in his mouth. Levi groans, hips bucking, gripping at the armrests as Erwin bobs his head. Pleasure blazes molten in his belly with Erwin’s every touch, roaring like a furnace and dripping like liquid iron worked lovingly under the smith’s hand, molded in his image. 

A desperate whimper becomes a coarse, keening moan as Levi grabs two handfuls of Erwin’s gold-threaded hair and starts fucking into Erwin’s mouth. His thrusts are ferocious, teeth bared now, tigerish like a beast stoked into a frenzy. His heels dig into the flagstones and his eyebrows furrow into a frown as the head of his cock presses into Erwin’s throat with each instroke. Erwin, saintly in his goodness, lets him take what he needs. 

“Erwin, _Erwin_ ,” Levi gasps, “Erwin, oh.” 

Erwin hums in reply, pressing his tongue flat to the head as Levi thrusts. He sucks and swallows and sucks again, and then Levi comes, hunching and curling around Erwin. His groan breaks and wanes into a sob, then a gasp, all the while Levi holds Erwin tightly against him as he spills himself down his throat, trembling with the pleasure of it. He lets go once the worst of the shudders subside, slumping back in the seat. 

Erwin rests his head heavy on Levi’s thighs, a wet mess of spittle and pearly cum glistening on his lips like a string of fine jewels twinkling in the candlelight. A chaffinch warbles somewhere outside the window, the lonely first singer in the dusk chorus. Levi sighs deeply, placid and contented to the core. He combs his fingers through Erwin’s hair, smoothing it back into place, and then lets his hand fall to cup Erwin’s cheek. 

Only in these moments, when Levi is hazed giddy with the rapture, does Levi love Erwin so freely. Once the fog lifts, Levi bumps his foot against the erection between Erwin’s legs, pressing gently against the straining fabric of his uniform. Erwin screws his eyes shut, eyebrows furrowing and lips pursed tightly. A shadow of a smile tugs at Levi’s lips. 

“You forgot about the cake,” he croaks, gazing lazily down at Erwin and giving his cock another press, “but let’s take care of this first, hmm?” 

Erwin grins, wolfish. 

“Let’s.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on other things, like plotting out longer ruri stuff and finishing up more substantial oneshots, but between those projects and my uni assignments I wanted to get this wip done. I also wanted to practice writing from Levi's pov a little :) take care of yourself ♡


End file.
